Vías alternas
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: La devastación, la muerte y los secretos cimentados en la perversión. Todo se fue junto con las abejas, con el muro y con No.6. Detrás de la muerte siempre viene la vida, ¿verdad? "Reunámonos y estemos juntos de nuevo", ahí esa frase nunca fue dicha. No hubo necesidad.


_Otro pequeño escrito (al parecer, mantenerse despierto en horas no apropiadas fomenta este tipo de fics, al menos en mí). Ahora es turno de una pareja encantadora y que, así sin más, logró conquistarme. Espero que les guste mi estilo "agridulce" y mis ideas de qué pudo suceder después._

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la escritora Atsuko Asano (Bendita sea). Mientras que la composición de "la canción de expiación" le pertenece a mi amada KOKIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Vías alternas"<strong>

_«__Por favor, olvida el crimen que he cometido  
>Espero que de ahora en adelante sea capaz de vivir por alguien más<em>_»__  
>...Y cuando alguien brillan con todas sus fuerzas por aquellos a quienes aman,<br>tiran del lazo que los ata, para que nunca se aparten  
><em>—**KOKIA, TSUMIHOROBOSHI NO UTA**

El atrayente olor comenzó a hacerse presencia en esa calle de la Ciudad Perdida, así como todas las mañanas. Aún en esos días de reconstrucción, _Karan Bakery _era un lugar que podría presumir el que contaba con clientes. Y, también, que aún en esos momentos difíciles, su atmósfera era la mejor que había tenido hacía tiempo. La familia estaba completa, incluso había crecido.

—No vayas a llorar, ¿sí? —Karan, anteriormente la madre de sólo uno, le dijo al bebé que tenía un mal rostro, como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? Estaba a punto de encontrarse desesperada, pero por suerte, observó cómo alguien bajaba la segunda planta por las escaleras—. Ah, Nezumi.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mostrando confusión con sus ojos grises. La amabilidad de esa mujer aún le parecía muy extraña. Aunque... eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—¿Podrías cuidarlo? Tengo que atender la panadería —dio su sentencia. Y, antes de que él intentara decir un no (intentara, ya que casi siempre nunca lo logaba), ella puso el bebé en sus brazos—. Gracias.

—Pero yo... Diablos, siempre sucede lo mismo —si no le veían cara de niñero, era de panadero, o de vendedor (donde le gustaban explotarlo, excusándose diciendo que era perfecto en ello gracias a sus habilidades de _persuasión _y _actuación_). Lo único que le faltaba era que lo pusieran a cantar en las calles.

—_Príncipe rata _—una voz pequeña lo llamó. Él tuvo que bajar mucho la vista para poder observar a la niña que solía venir a comprar y a ayudar.

—Lily —sólo dijo su nombre como saludo. No sabía cómo actuar con niños. Jamás podrías saber qué harían. Podían gritar, sólo observar y, claro, ponerle apodos a la gente, a él.

La niña, también desconociendo lo que él podría hacer, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y fue hacia donde se encontraba Karan. Uno de los ratones, _Luz de luna, _subió a su hombro. Al menos a Lily no le desagradaban las ratas. ¿Eso significaba que él tendría una esperanza en cuanto a ganarse su simpatía?

_«¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?!» _se dijo a sí mismo, sorprendiéndose de querer agradarle a alguien, él, quien había aprendido a no confiar en los demás porque no era seguro, porque las personas siempre terminaban cayendo en sus deseos egoístas.

Entonces, al escuchar una voz que no decía alguna palabra en concreto, sino balbuceos, se dio cuenta del asunto que le correspondía en ese momento: —¿Y ahora qué hago contigo? —mencionó la gran duda.

—Sería mejor si le cantaras —y, por fin Shion hizo su aparición. Hacía poco que solía estar afuera hasta que comenzaba la tarde. Al parecer, su cerebro lleno de datos e inteligencia en general era algo que se necesitaba en esos momentos. Bueno, al menos Nezumi solía creer que si Shion formaba parte de las decisiones de la nueva ciudad, las cosas no llegarían a ser las mismas.

—Sería mejor si el joven príncipe se ofreciera a ayudar. Él, quien fue el que lo salvó.

—Bien —accedió con facilidad, tomando al bebé en sus brazos. Nezumi se sintió más ligero en cuanto a cosas que no podía hacer—. Pero sigo pensando que tu voz podría tranquilizarlo —sin más soltó mientras subía las escaleras. Los clientes de la tarde estaban llegando. Nezumi lo siguió. Aún ahora se le hacía extraño el ver a personas que había conocido en el Bloque Oeste estando en ese lugar.

—Cante usted, su majestad, yo estoy cansado —le dijo y, para ilustrar su punto, se recostó en la cama. No fue una caída demasiado dramática, sólo fue un poco _teatral _ya que fue con suavidad. La bella durmiente cayendo delicadamente tras caer en el hechizo de los cien años.

Nezumi esperó algún comentario o parecido, del tipo que Shion solía hacer. Pero lo menos que esperaba era que lo obedeciera. Él, quien siempre tenía algunas _reacciones aburridas, _llegando a parecer algo ingenuo_. _

_«Quiero ser como tú», _él le había dicho —más bien gritado— alguna ocasión atrás, casi pareciéndole otra vida. Sin embargo...

—¿Qué haces? —Shion le preguntó después de terminar unas líneas de su canción. Nezumi se había levantado y observado el alrededor. Parecía una persona que analizaba una casa para considerar si comprarla o no.

Él contestó, sin dejar de hacer su observación: —Pienso qué plantas podríamos conseguir ahora que éstas se hayan secado gracias a tu canto. ¿Tal vez desérticas?

—Qué cruel —trató de sonar molesto, pero al notar como el niño que cargaba se había quedado inmóvil y sólo observando, con los ojos abiertos y casi con temor, se quedó sin palabras de defensa.

Y, por si todavía deseaba decir algún comentario sobre su más que inesperado y desagraciado canto, otra persona hizo su crítica, apareciendo de repente: —¿A quién estaban matando?

—¿Tú también, Inukashi? —Shion se sintió traicionado cuando observó que Inukashi apareció con las manos cubriendo sus orejas. Como los perros, ¿también tendría el sentido de la audición más desarrollado?

Sin poder aceptarlo oficialmente, el gesto que puso Shion (parecido a un puchero, pero con un toque sentimental) hizo que se sintiera un _poco mal _—sólo un poco, después de todo, alguien tenía que decírselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Así que, sin que ninguno de esos dos se lo esperara, tomó al niño y lo cambió de brazos.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué me lo dan? —Inukashi se quejó, tratando de sostener correctamente al niño—. ¡Yo sólo vine por pan!

—Y para verlo —Nezumi le dijo con seriedad. Si sólo se tratara de una cosa tan simple como esa, no se hubiera tomado el tiempo de subir a la planta alta. Que no tratara de engañarlo—. No creas que tus excusas tontas me engañan.

—No soy yo —y, como lo esperaba, no lo aceptó—. Es esta chica —apuntó hacia esa perra marrón que estaba acompañando a Inukashi. ¿Cómo es que Karan había permitido que entrara hasta ahí con un perro? Tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Mamá —él pequeño llamó al animal.

—Por Dios, estás creando a un mini-tú —Nezumi expresó. La historia se estaba repitiendo, con algunas modificaciones importantes.

—¡¿Y eso es algo malo?! —Inukashi gritó. Siempre con reacciones inestables, a pesar de su madurez prematura.

—Me cansé de hablar contigo, puedes irte —le hizo una señal con la mano y dejó de prestarle atención.

—Maldito hombre —le dijo.

—Inukashi, no es bueno que uses ese lenguaje mientras él está presente, ¿no crees? —Shion y su amabilidad apareció al rescate. Observó al niño y suspiró. Entonces, se despidió y caminó hacia la panadería—. Parece que jamás aceptará que le simpatiza —expuso la verdad de forma sutil.

—Inukashi sigue siendo Inukashi. A pesar de que ya no existe No. 6, aún piensa que tener a alguien es una carga —Nezumi habló, también tratando de hacer sonar ese asunto como si fuera algo sencillo, lo cual no era. Esas palabras podían profundizarse de tal forma que podrían encontrar oscuridad y temor dentro.

—¿Y tú? —Shion y su cara bonita de ingenuidad hizo la pregunta.

—Mi opinión al respecto... —dijo, encontrándose de nuevo sobre la cama y observando un punto sin importancia—. Supongo que ninguna de mis palabras podrá hacer que Inukashi cambie de parecer. Después de todo, aún me llama _ese tipo, _lo cual me tiene sin cuidado.

—No me refería a eso —claro que no lo hacía. Él se daba cuenta de eso. Lo sabía.

Aun así, hacía como si no entendiera. ¿Qué ganaba con eso? No lo sabía. Tal vez aferrarse a su zona de confort: —Entonces explícate mejor. Todavía te falta práctica para que tu habilidad lingüística sea decente.

El chico de extraño cabello blanco lo observó con atención y habló: —Sobre permitir que las personas se apeguen a otras —comenzó—. Dejar que se relacionen y formen lazos provoca que sean débiles y no sobrevivan. Eso es lo que habías dicho antes, ¿no? —claro que lo había dicho. Por mucho tiempo lo había pensado—. Y, ahora que ya lo expliqué, responde: ¿Aún lo piensas?

Nezumi se levantó y observó con seriedad, después, dio su respuesta: —Eres tan cabeza hueca que a veces me resulta muy estresante.

—Todavía sigues diciendo que soy un cabeza hueca —comentó. El ambiente se había aligerado un poco. Al menos estaba sonriendo como bobo, así que sí, podría decir que el tema se había quedado atrás.

—Es porque aún lo eres —dijo. Después agregó en su modalidad de actor—: _Naces cabeza hueca, morirás cabeza hueca_. Creo que hay una cita famosa sobre eso.

—No es verdad —negó, aunque no con mucha seguridad. Después de todo, hacía poco que había comenzado a leer libros que no trataran de múltiples datos acumulados y comprobados con el básico método científico. ¿Cómo podría saber que se equivocaba o no?

Y pensando sobre ello, se percató de que había silencio. También que Nezumi observaba hacia el techo, desconectándose de la realidad.

_¿Estarás...?_

—¿En qué piensas, Nezumi? —Shion lo trajo de vuelta. Su rostro parecía un poco preocupado.

No pudo mentirle, por lo que compartió su pensamiento repentino: —En qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de venir aquí ese día, hubiera regresado al Bloque Oeste.

Y, sin esperarlo de nuevo, escuchó unas risas. Shion se estaba riendo, como si hubiera dicho algo que le resultara gracioso.

—Pero qué dices —comentó entre unas carcajadas calmadas, más tranquilas y moderadas—. ¿Cómo es que podría haber ocurrido eso?

—Es verdad —estuvo de acuerdo en eso, incluso sonrió de lado—. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo pensé —pero a pesar de que había sonreído, que Shion le había dicho que eso era algo que jamás haría, algo hizo que esa frase sonara superficial. ¿Por qué no lo creía? ¿Acaso estaba olvidando algo?

_¿...Bien? _

—No lo hagas —Shion se había percatado de eso. La cara bonita que su madre le había dado mostraba preocupación, pero también decisión. Así era él—. No pienses en ello. Tú eres muy listo, ¿no?

Y él quería responderle que sus palabras decían la verdad, que su intelecto era superior a otros, por lo tanto, que jamás haría eso. Pero jamás lo lograba.

Repetía sus palabras y, sin que existiera alguien que las contestara, de evaporaba junto con el rededor. No había Inukashi y el niño, tampoco Lily o la mujer que le había agradecido por el cuidado que le había dado a su hijo. _Karan Bakery _desaparecía. Porque jamás había estado ahí.

Tampoco Shion.

Sólo era una rata solitaria que observaba los restos de un lugar pequeño que anteriormente era su casa. Que se había dejado llevar por pensamientos y fantasías alimentados por los datos que sus compañeros mecánicos habían reunido para él.

De alguna forma, él sí había sido muy tonto.

Pero también tuvo miedo.

Después de que Shion lo defendiera de esa forma —mostrando una faceta _anormal, _una personalidad diferente. Después de que muriera... ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Él lo corrompió. Fue por un momento, pero pudo ver el resultado de su influencia. Ya no era blanco, sino gris.

Si él hubiera decidido entrar oficialmente a su vida —una acción que aún hoy le parecía tan extraña en él, pero también solía anhelar—, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría cambiar ese gris en negro? No era algo que deseara hacer, a decir verdad, se trataba de su peor pesadilla. Pero resultaba tan fácil que el veneno se introdujera en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría evitar algo así?

Por eso, mientras permanecía en aquel lugar que fue llamado Bloque Oeste y había servido como el basurero a un lugar parásito y fue reducido a escombros tras una cacería humana, observaba el cambio que una vez creyó imposible. Puras ilusiones de personas soñadoras que desconocían la verdad, así como _él. _

Pero ahora lo imposible estaba llegando. Las personas que anteriormente estaba separadas en categorías comenzaron a mezclarse, algunas haciéndolo de una forma cada vez más fácil, acostumbrándose —después de todo, algunos de ellos habían tenido que aprender a adaptarse. Aunque, también existían otros que no deseaban algo así, pero no lo decían. Y si se negaban... ¿volverían esas extrañas abejas para erradicar a aquellos con pensamientos egoístas, así como ya había ocurrido? Nezumi solía creer que algunas veces existía un tipo de _temor positivo. _Si no era así, ¿dónde quedaba el dichoso _temor a Dios_?

La gente que anteriormente había estado bajo un yugo invisible trataba de aprender a sobrevivir sola, y las personas que ya sabían cómo sobrevivir tenían que aprender a convivir de forma _adecuada. _En esos momentos de cambio era cuando se encontraban en mayor vulnerabilidad, perfecto para que las otras cinco ciudades mostrara sus mensajes de ayuda. _«No están solos» _habían dicho los líderes extranjeros, pero, ¿cuántos de ellos no desearían tener el poder para construir lo que ya se había derrumbado?

Eso era lo que él no iba a permitir.

Usando cada una de sus habilidades, Nezumi se encargaba de imposibilitar a aquellos que consideraba indignos de poner un pie en ese lugar. Un mensaje por ahí, algún movimiento por allá, un contacto que podría mentir muy bien... Al final, sólo No. 5 parecía tener su confianza —después de todo, no podían ser malas personas si apreciaban el arte. Y, al parecer, estaban haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de que el lugar renaciera de las cenizas. El espíritu de la _Anastasia _que, de alguna forma, alguien siempre trataba de revivir.

Vigilar desde lejos que el deseo de Shion siguiera en pie. Ese era su deseo. Cuidar que por lo que él seguramente estaba luchando para hacerse realidad no sucumbiera. Que la cuidad que se había construido en los restos de una falsa utopía fuera realmente un lugar nuevo.

_Elyurias._

Tal vez ese lugar con un nombre que rememoraba un día trágico y también importante podría aceptar a otra persona refugiada, una que estaba trabajando para ser —o en todo caso, darse cuenta de que era— merecedor de esa persona que más apreciaba.

Estaba seguro de que ese día llegaría. Si no, él lo construiría. Después de todo, era paciente, pero no tanto. Además, tampoco era como si le hubiera prohibido a Shion para que fuera y lo encontrara. Él, quien siempre lo sacaba de la obscuridad, mostrándole lo que creía imposible.

Nezumi caminó, pero terminó por detenerse a observar lo poco que quedaba del muro. Y, sin saber por qué, comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

Tal vez el día era ese.

_Ahora, me estoy moviendo impacientemente__  
>Mientras estoy renaciendo por la persona más preciosa para mí<br>Quiero que pienses en este encuentro como una única felicidad  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em>

_-Anastasia ("De entre las cenizas"): La princesa Anastasia, una de las hijas del último zar de Rusia, quien fue asesinado junto a su familia (su esposa, cuatro hijas y un hijo). Pero se creó la leyenda de que ella sobrevivió. (Si vieron la película animada... pues es pura mentira). _

_Loops Magpe._


End file.
